Clips and brackets are used to mount, or otherwise secure, various components to one another. In a motor vehicle, mounting clips and mounting brackets are used to couple various components or subassemblies, such as trim panels, wire harnesses, and engine subassemblies, to various other portions of the vehicle, such as a chassis or an engine. For example, clips and brackets is used to reduce the footprint or amount of space required to package a component or subassembly by holding or securing a first component or subassembly in position such that it does not contact or interfere with a second component or subassembly. Often there are a limited number of attachment points on the chassis, engine, or other mounting location to which the various components or subassemblies is secured. In this regard, in some situations, the number of components or subassemblies that require mounting may be greater than the number of available mounting locations.
While known mounting clips and brackets have generally proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains. In this regard, it may be desirable to provide a mounting clip or bracket that allows a user to quickly mount first and second components to a portion of a vehicle (e.g., an engine, a chassis, a body panel, etc.).